Rêve ou Réalité
by Euphrosyne321
Summary: S'imprégner d'une personne, c'est comme.. Comme si tout changeait. Au moment où tu la vois, ce n'est plus du tout la force de gravité qui te maintient au sol, c'est elle. Rien d'autre n'importe, et tu ferais tout pour elle, tu pourrais être n'importe qui.
1. Chapitre 1: Retour aux sources

Coucou ! C'est ma première histoire sur Twilight et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire =) !

Le couple principale : Embry/Lana

Ps 1 : Le résumé et titre sont temporaire et peuvent être changé. Aussi ce chapitre est un peu court, les autres tâcheront d'être plus longs et plus développés.

Ps : je cherche une bêta, si quelqu'un est intéressé(e ).

Voilà bonne lecture !  ^^

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lana fut petite, souvent elle rêva d'un endroit qu'elle qualifiait de magique, merveilleux et fantastique. Ici tout était gigantesque et paraissait possible à la petite fille qui n'eut à l'époque que six petits printemps. Jamais elle n'eut posait un pied dans ce vaste endroit, et pourtant elle le savait, ici ces rêves les plus fous lui seraient réalisables. L'Université d'Oxford, Lana n'avait que six ans et déjà elle voulait y être admise, y étudiait et y faire de grandes choses. Les meilleurs écrivains, compositeurs, scientifiques, économistes, politiciens… Les plus grands passaient par ce chemin. Alors elle étudia et cela porta ses fruits elle intégra un établissement privé avec une bourse et obtint son diplôme avec avance. À tout juste seize ans les portes de l'Université s'ouvraient à elle. Bien sûr la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, tout ne peut être parfait en tout point. Elle ne voyait son père et son frère que durant les vacances scolaires. Alors, que fleurissait en tout lieu l'été, Lana arrivait dans son village natale La Push.<p>

- Te voilà enfin Lana ! J't'attends depuis déjà une heure ! Lui reprocha Paul son frère aîné.

Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit vivement par une accolade fraternelle bien que légèrement brusque. Lana s'empressa de monter dans la voiture, pressée de revoir son père et ses amis d'enfance. Les rêves ont toujours un prix à payer mais elle savait que cela valait le coup. Paul n'eut jamais accepté que sa petite sœur s'éloigne et d'un naturel coléreux et impulsif il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de le lui reprocher à longueur de temps.

- Ce que tu es fatigante bon sang ! J'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser, se plaignit-il.

- Je suis si heureuse ma vie est… wow je n'y crois pas je vais aller à Oxford ! Tu te rends compte ! S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. OX-FORD !

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais contente de nous revoir.

- Je le suis, idiot ! Répondit-elle joyeusement en lui donnant une tape.

Il lui adressa un regard des plus noir. Lana ? Elle s'en fichait, son frère elle l'aimait et ce fut réciproque. Bien sûre jamais ils ne se l'avoueraient et leur caractère antagonistes leur valaient bien quelques disputes par moment.

- Mon Dieu, est-ce bien Quil que je vois ? Demanda-t-elle ébahit. Dans mon dernier souvenir il n'était pas si musclé !

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais amoureuse de lui, mais laisse tombé il ne sera jamais pour toi, dit sèchement Paul sous-entendant qu'il fut imprégné de Claire.

- Deux choses Paul, premièrement je ne suis pas amoureuse de Quil ! C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, voilà tout. Deuxièmement je peux avoir tous les garçons que je veux qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je… je plais à certaines personnes ! Se justifia-t-elle offusquée.

- Ah oui ?

- Tout à fait, je suis très courtisée par de beaux garçons qui plus est intelligents, brillants et même amusants.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais embrassé aucun garçon, j'ai compris ! Tu es si _« courtisée »_ comme tu le dis si noblement, que le choix du garçon est trop difficile, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle ne pu répondre car il arrêta la voiture et Quil ouvrit vivement la porte de Lana. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, il la tira vers lui et l'enlaça. Il était devenu vraiment charmant, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le contacte de sa peau la surpris, tant il fut brûlant. Tout comme son frère il devait au moins dépassé les 40°c de température corporelle. Était-ce quelque chose de propre aux mâle Amérindiens ? N'importe quoi.

- Quil tu… je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es tant changé en si peu de temps, déclara-t-elle vivement.

- Toi tu es toujours aussi moche, se moqua-t-il. Mais j'apprécie le compliment !

Un sourire franc et amicale se dessina sur les lèvres de Lana, en réalité il n'avait pas changé. Quil restait Quil et ceux pour longtemps encore. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs de ces dernières vacances ici, (deux semaines durant lesquelles elle fut malade et ne put sortir) il était si déprimé que ses deux amis Jacob et Embry s'éloignent de lui. Aujourd'hui la situation dut s'être arrangée tant il paraissait heureux. Ils parlèrent sur le chemin elle, lui et Paul. Elle pensa brièvement qu'en effet peu pouvait suffire à être heureux. Elle oublia bien vite cette absurdité si vide sens, s'il en fallait peu pour être heureux les bancs d'Harvard, Cambridge, Yale, Oxford, St Andrews… ne seraient pas tant remplis. Lana passa l'après-midi avec son père puis alla se reposer après ce long et épuisant voyage.

LE LENDEMAIN :

Alors qu'elle aller rejoindre Quil à la falaise rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné hier soir elle rencontra la douce Léah.

- Le petit génie est de retour, hein ? Dit-elle froidement.

- Ne doute pas que je sois ravie de te revoir mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre Quil, répondit poliment Lana.

- N'espère pas qu'il s'emmourache de toi ma pauvre, si tu savais… ricana-t-elle. On dirait que toi est moi on va être dans le même bateau, une histoire lamentablement similaire à cause de crétins et de stupidités ancestrales.

Son visage s'était assombrit. Lana ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire mais elle éprouva grande compassion pour elle. Elle et Sam partageait un amour jusque là pur et sincère quand soudain il s'est épris pour une raison étrange de sa cousine Emily. On se serait crut dans une tragédie grec donc Léah serait l'héroïne. Lana salua gentiment Léah puis alla rejoindre son ami à la falaise. Il ne fut pas seul. Paul, Sam, Jacob, Seth et Embry furent aussi présent.

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, vous êtes tous si… elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Beau ? Suggéra Seth en riant.

Jacob ébouriffa les cheveux de ce dernier en riant, tandis qu'elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Elle croisa ensuite le regard d'Embry qui la fixa intensément ce qui l'a fit rougir instantanément. Elle détourna immédiatement son attention vers son frère qui lui semblait regarder furieusement Embry.

- Ne me dis pas que tu… ? S'énerva Paul.

- Ça suffit Paul ! Ça ne se contrôle pas et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, rétorqua Sam.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignora Lana se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise et aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Son vœux fut entendu puisque pour faire diversion Quil trouva bon de courir vers elle et sauter de la falaise à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours eu peur de cela et cria de toutes ses forces. La chute ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela lui parut être une éternité. Elle ferma les yeux de toute ces forces se laissant violemment atterrir dans la mer. Elle mis la tête hors de l'eau tout comme lui et aperçu les autres les fixer d'en haut. Ils arrivèrent assez vite et Sam regarda furieusement Quil.

- Fais pas la tête Lana ! Avoue que c'était drôle quand même !

Avez-vous peur des araignées ? Imaginez être poussé vivant dans un cercueil remplit de ces sales bestioles. Voilà ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Alors faire la tête ? Oui, et elle était en droit de le faire.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Embry inquiet.

Lana sortit de l'eau tant bien que mal suivit de Quil. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable, elle avait été poussé d'une falaise bon sang ! **UNE FALAISE.** Elle touchait du bout des doigts son rêve de petite fille et elle avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait faillit mourir deux mois avant l'extase suprême, le bonheur à l'état pur, elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'être entrée au moins une fois dans la faculté de ses rêves. Elle fusilla Quil du regard.

- Lana, tu devrais rentrer, suggéra Paul.

- Tu as raison, en plus je meurs de froid maintenant.

Elle adressa à nouveau un regard noir à Quil puis s'en alla rageusement. Ils attendirent qu'elle parte pour enfin parler librement.

- Je crois qu'elle risque de m'en vouloir longtemps, en même temps il fallait bien faire diversion, se justifia Quil.

- Manquer de la tuer c'est en effet une diversion plus que convaincante, ria Jacob.

- Le problème n'est pas là ! Sur des milliards de filles il a fallut qu'il s'imprègne de _MA_ petite sœur !

- Paul ! On ne choisit pas, arrête ça ! Dit Sam agacé.

Embry bouleversé resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? S'imprégner de la sœur de Paul était probablement la pire chose qu'il est pu lui arrivait. Mais Lana était si belle selon lui. Lorsque ses yeux bruns l'avaient regardé c'est comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Plus personne n'existait c'était juste elle. Lana, l'intelligente, la jolie, l'amusante, la délicieuse petite sœur de ce satané Paul ! Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué la douce symphonie de son rire plutôt ? Il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher, d'être avec elle.

* * *

><p>Merci bien !<p>

Any Review's ? !


	2. Chapter 2: Ce rêve bleu

Le second chapitre en esperant qu'il vous convienne. Je me sens plutôt inspirée pour cette histoire ces jours-ci donc je pense pouvoir poster assez rapidement au maximum dans des délais d'une semaine. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et/ou postent. C'est très aimable à vous et j'apprécie. Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes que je n'aurais pas corrigé et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

- Je… Ooooh Paul ! Je n'en sais rien… je voulais cuisiner pour papa et toi et c'est une catastrophe c'est à la fois trop cuit et pas assez. Je me suis brûlée, j'ai de la farine dans les cheveux ! Je suis si mauvaise, s'apitoya Lana.

Paul la poussa sur le côté las de la situation. Pathétique était le mot parfait pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Lui il avait des bases en cuisine, il aimait tant manger. Il soupira en regardant l'état de la cuisine puis il se tourna vers elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais nous faire plaisir il fallait éviter ce genre de chose ! A chaque fois la cuisine est dégueulassée et papa se force à avaler ces horreurs pour te faire plaisir.

- Je vais y arriver Paul ! Je ne renoncerais pas ? Est-ce que Martin Luther King a renoncé devant la ségrégation et le racisme ? NON il a persévéré et c'est battu corps et âme ! Est-ce que…

- Vraiment Lana ? Il soupira. Tu compares ta situation à… peu importe nettoie la cuisine.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement sous l'œil inquisiteur de son frère qui répétait sans cesse « mais quel désastre ! ». Elle ne se permit pas le moindre soupire se dépêchant de terminer avant que son père n'arrive pour le dîner. Paul l'aida par la suite à préparer quelque chose infiniment plus acceptable et mangeable. Leur père descendit quand au même moment quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il se pressa donc d'aller ouvrir. Il arriva dans la cuisine avec Embry.

- Salut Embry, salua Paul tandis que l'autre lui répondit par un signe de tête.

- Tu manges avec nous ? Proposa aimablement Lana en souriant.

- Je suis sûre qu'Embry à un tas de chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Paul avec un regard lourd de sens.

- Oui je suis un peu occupé, une autre fois j'espère, répondit-il en fixant son ami.

- Mais certainement !

Les deux semblèrent s'affronter du regard, un combat totalement incompréhensible pour Lana et son père. Embry lâcha prise, et regarda avec plus de douceur Lana.

- Merci de m'avoir proposé, j'apprécie.

- Lana ma chérie laisse nous un instant, exigea son père.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. De toute façon je devrais prendre une douche j'ai de la farine partout.

Tandis qu'elle monta à l'étage son père décida de discuter avec Embry et Paul afin de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre les deux. La meute devait rester soudée c'était très important s'il on voulait éviter toute attaque vampirique.

- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, dit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

- Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il a osé s'imprégner de _notre_ Lana !

- Je vois, continua calmement Winston (le père). Paul ta sœur grandit et des garçons feront forcément parti du voyage et à choisir je préfère que ce soit Embry. Bien que je n'en soit pas non plus heureux soyons clair, il s'agit de ma petite fille après tout.

- De toute façon dans deux mois elle part en Angleterre, rétorqua Paul.

- Tu sais c'est idiot parce qu'ici au moins tu as un œil sur elle, expliqua Embry. Et comme dit ton père là bas on ne sait pas sur ce qu'elle peut tomber.

Cette remarque lui valut deux regards noirs.

- Doucement ! Ne croit pas que je t'ai donné ma bénédiction, s'irrita Winston. Je suis partagé, Oxford est son rêve et l'en priver serait terrible, elle a travaillé si dure pour y parvenir ! Mais d'un autre côté je ne veux pas qu'elle parte en Angleterre et grâce à toi elle pourrait choisir de rester.

- De toute façon papa, cette conversion est inutile ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'en pense Lana, et du plus loin que je me souvienne et ose me dire que j'ai tort Embry, elle a toujours eu un faible pour Quil qui au passage est à présent inaccessible.

- Quel est le problème au juste Paul ? Tu m'en veux parce que c'est ta sœur ? Ou parce que tu ne t'es pas encore imprégné ? S'énerva Embry. Si tu savais ce que ça signifiait… jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal si ce qui t'effraie !

Embry était d'un naturel calme contrairement à Paul, et pourtant à cet instant précis on pouvait parler d'équilibre de la terreur. L'un comme l'autre semblait à la limite de l'explosion, Winston jugea donc bon d'intervenir afin d'apaiser toute tension. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps car Lana arriva toute joyeuse près d'eux mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle prit conscience du malaise.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui je vais y aller, au revoir, dit Embry.

- Je vais t'accompagner à la porte, déclara-t-elle amicalement.

Elle alla avec lui jusqu'à la porte.

- J'ai été ravie de te voir Embry, à bientôt.

- Lana ? On se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant, alors dit moi franchement t'as déjà été amoureuse de Quil ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Tout le monde ici était persuadé qu'elle s'était éprise de lui, cette idée la fit rire un instant. Cela sembla grandement déplaire à Embry qui soupira d'énervement, elle jura même que ses prunelles s'assombrirent. Elle enleva tout sourire de son visage et l'observa de manière hautaine et arrogante, chose qu'elle avait apprise dans son internat privé.

- Ne me regarde pas de cette manière Lana, dit-il agacé.

- Tu m'énerve Embry, je ne te comprends pas ! Du jour au lendemain tu es sérieux comme si ça avait une quelconque importance alors qu'avant pas une allusion là-dessus !

- « Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance ? » Oui ça m'importe de savoir si entre mes amis il se trame quelque chose derrière mon dos ! Quil est mon meilleur ami et toi… tu es Lana une… une bonne amie alors oui, ça à de l'importance ! Tout le monde ne cesse d'en parler et j'ai toujours l'air d'être le moins au courant alors qu'au vu de mes relations avec vous, je devrais en savoir un minimum !

L'ambiance devenait tendue, le ton monté. Toute bonne humeur semblait avoir quitter ces deux corps laissant place à une colère fulminante. Elle le détestait à être si incompréhensible, il avait changé et elle n'aimait pas ça. Lui, ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui partagé entre l'idée de la briser en mille morceau ou de l'embrasser fougueusement. Lana si fragile alors que lui depuis sa transformation avait acquis une force incroyable. Elle soupira longuement et parut réfléchir un instant.

- Tu es plus proche de Quil, pourquoi ne pas lui demander à lui ? L'interrogea-t-elle plus calmement.

- Ça change quelque chose ?

- Allons marcher un peu, veux-tu ?

Ils allèrent silencieusement se perdre dans la forêt. Il était rare pour eux de se retrouver seul ainsi, ça n'était même jamais arrivé. Il y avait toujours eu Jacob, Quil, Paul ou n'importe qui d'autre. Elle s'assit près d'un tronc d'arbre et il se mit à sa hauteur s'installant à ses côtés. Personne ne parla pendant au moins cinq minutes, sans pour autant que ce silence soit gênant. Elle frissonna, elle n'avait pris aucune veste avant de sortir ne s'imaginant pas aller dans le bois si tardivement. Il lui proposa sa veste, elle hésita mais finit par la mettre lorsqu'il lui assura ne pas avoir froid le moins du monde.

- Ni Quil ni moi n'avons jamais parlé de ça, mais tu sembles si insistant et comme tu me l'as si bien dit ça t'importe beaucoup. Les autres se complaisent dans les rumeurs, moi elles me font sourire.

Il acquiesça simplement.

- Quil est moi avant que je ne parte il y a trois ans pour l'internat comme tu le sais, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au début on était de simples amis se taquinant, s'amusant puis l'adolescence a pointé le bout de son nez accompagné d'un tas d'hormones en ébullitions. Lui et moi avons commencer à nous intéresser non pas l'un à l'autre mais plutôt aux choses de l'amour. Lui et moi nous sommes quelque fois réfugiés à l'abris des regards pour nous embrasser. Ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour nous, on avait 12-13 ans et on voulait essayer ça, s'entraîner c'est tout. Aussi il me semble qu'à six ans je lui ai montré ma culotte, sourit-elle. Plus sérieusement lui est moi étions proche d'un point de vue amicale mais il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus. Après j'admets qu'il y a toujours eu une sorte d'ambigüité mais sincèrement cela nous amuse tout simplement.

- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver tout à l'heure, répondit-il finalement après un temps.

Le jour s'échappait peu à peu laissant ainsi l'obscurité s'installer. On pouvait déjà apercevoir l'étoile du berger, elle scintillait éclairant légèrement les deux adolescents.

- Je t'ai contrarié en riant, je ne savais pas que cette histoire comptait tant pour toi. Embry, je te prie de m'excuser pour ça, ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser.

Il ne dit pas un mot.

- Je réalise que c'est la première fois qu'on est vraiment tout les deux, j'apprécie ce moment, déclara-t-il finalement en la regardant.

- C'est agréable. Parfois ça me manque la réserve, ici tout est simple mais ce n'est pas le monde réel.

- Pourquoi Oxford ? Ici aussi il y a des facs intéressantes.

- Un tas de raisons tu sais. Le pays est attrayant, l'Université est prestigieuse et peut-être que j'idéalise un peu les choses mais je sais que c'est que je veux vraiment.

- Et ça c'est la réalité ?

Elle le regarda enfin, tout en restant silencieuse. Elle posa sa tête sur ton épaule en regardant les étoiles apparaître une à une. Embry apprécia le parfum fleurit de sa douce Lana. Il aurait souhaité que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Ils restèrent une bonne heure comme ça, il lui explica les étoiles fixes, lui fit observer les constellations, lui raconta un tas de chose sur la galxie et l'univers. Il fallait avouer qu'en Astrologie il semblait calé ! Lana qui ne s'était jamais interessée de près ou de loin à cela, cette soirée là, elle sembla boire chaque parole qu'il pronnonça. Il semblait passioné par le ciel et les étoiles, elle trouva cela merveilleux. Très vites la fatigue s'empara de son corps et elle se mit à bailler , elle se remit droite et se leva en enlevant les feuilles restées sur son pantalon. Il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

- J'ai passé un agréable moment finalement, dit-elle.

- Bonne nuit Lana, fait de beaux rêves.

- À plus tard camarade ! Le salua-t-elle en souriant.

« Camarade » pensa-t-il légèrement déçu. Si elle le souhaitait ainsi, alors sa volonté primerait sur tout autre chose. Elle voulait un confident ? Un ami ? Alors il serait là pour elle. Il préféra pour le moment ne pas imaginer la déchirure et le manque que pourrait lui procurer dans les deux mois à venir la séparation. Vivre l'instant présent serait sa devise, aujourd'hui et pour longtemps.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçue ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par review.

Merci !


	3. Chapter 3: Le destin

Troisième chapitre. Je vois bien qu'il y a des lecture mais peu de review. Je ne peux pas vous obligez à m'en laisser mais j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup en avoir, c'est encourageant utile et motivant malgré tout. En tout cas comme toujours je vous souhaite une agréable lecture avec ce chapitre ci-dessous.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>- C'est bizarre selon les cartes tu devrais avoir un avenir amoureux plutôt enviable, je veux dire quant on considère une seconde que tu as réussis à te faire larguer pathétiquement deux fois au même endroit, par le même garçon et pour la même raison c'est assez extraordinaire de voir que tout n'est pas perdu !<p>

Dit malicieusement une jolie blonde regardant avec intérêt un livre donnant la signification du tarot. Lana lui rendit son sourire, si aujourd'hui elle en plaisantais ce ne fut pas le cas quelques temps avant. Elle se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel elle était resté après ça deuxième rupture avec Andrew. Il était beau garçon, de bonne famille et elle avait dès le premier jour dans son internat eu un coup de coeur pour lui. Si dans un couple l'un aimé toujours plus que l'autre, elle regretta juste d'avoir était cette personne :

**Flash Back des dernières vacances à la push :**

Lana était allongée sur son lit faisant à croire à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle fut malade. En réalité elle essuyait une rupture plus que désastreuse. Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre avec Jayne sa meilleure amie depuis toute petite. Jayne Wilson était une fille très jolie mais assez étrange, tout comme sa mère en réalité. Ashton Fox (son père) les avaient abandonné il y a 15 ans et depuis sa mère enchaîner les conquêtes amoureuses. Holly Wilson avait une trentaine d'années et elle était ce qu'on pouvait appeler communément une hippie. Elle vivait étant jeune dans une famille aisée mais eut fuit le foyer familiale à l'âge de seize avec le père de Jayne pour partir sur les routes en caravane. Elle tomba enceinte à 17 ans et demi et abandonna plus tard Ashton préférant adoptée une vie plus stable pour leur fille.

-Andrew m'a laissé tombé, gémit Lana.

-Quel était son motif, cette fois ?

Cette question ne fit que dégrader l'état de la toute nouvelle célibataire. Elle se moucha de manière peu chic et bruyante dans un mouchoir déjà bien usagé. Ses cheveux étaient mêlés et en batailles, elle portait un t-shirt trop grand appartenant à Andrew tenant dans ses mains une photo d'eux deux.

- Il m'a… il… IL M' A quitté hier au lac co…comme la dernière fois, pour se… se remettre avec cette… Destiny, peina-t-elle à dire.

Lana respira un grand coup.

- Je... je comprends, si j'étais un garçon j'aurais fait pareille. Je veux dire tu n'as jamais vu ses yeux ils sont gris en hiver et s'éclaircissent en été ! Ses cheveux sont soyeux et brillant au soleil et en plus elle drôle et intelligente ! Je ne suis pas drôle du tout ! Je suis carrément ennuyeuse ! Moi aussi je l'aurais choisi elle !

- Et avouons que son prénom est génial, en plus ! Destiny.. destinée, comment pourrais-tu rivaliser contre ça ? Tu as déjà eu de la chance d'avoir pu sortir deux fois avec Andrew, expliqua Jayne pensivement.

- Jayne ! ça ne m'aide pas à aller mieux, pleura encore Lana.

- Très bien ! J'ai compris !

Jayne vint s'installer près de Lana, en lui caressant le dos. Elle lui remit ses cheveux en place et lui fit un sourire amical. Elle enleva délicatement la photo des main de Lana et elle la posa plus loin sur le lit. Elle poussa d'un revers de main les mouchoirs dispersés sur le lit et dit avec un air très sérieux :

- Tu sais manifestement il aime Destiny et tu n'y peux rien, ça ne changera pas et j'en suis désolée. Il est temps de passer à autre chose, tu ne peux pas être sa roue de secours lorsqu'elle n'est plus là. Tu mérite mieux, alors maintenant tu peux rester durant toute la fin de la semaine enfermée dans cette chambre, ou tu peux aller profiter de la vie.

Après un petit temps de reflexion Lana déclara :

- Je veux rester là, passer mes soirées avec des auteurs morts qui eux ne me déçoivent jamais lorsque je lis leur livre.

- Je vais aller préparer une tisane magique que maman me fait lorsque je suis triste pendant ce temps fait le poirier en gardant la bouche ouverte comme ça toutes tes peines de cœur vont remonter et sortir par ta bouche et n'oublie pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour que la douleur s'échappe.

- Jayne je refuse de faire ça, c'est ridi… Jayne lui adressa un regard noir.

- D'accord, très bien ! soupira Lana.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

- Oui, je suis passée à autre chose. Je vais beaucoup mieux et le truc du poirier c'était génial bien qu'ouvrir la fenêtre quand il pleut des cordes est une idée plutôt risquée.

- Au moins ton mensonge d'être soit disant "malade" est devenu une réalité. Maman dis que c'est le Karma tu as menti alors il t'est arrivé quelque chose de mal. En parlant d'elle figure toi qu'elle s'est trouvée un nouveau mec qui s'appelle Frank Wood et que pour le moment il détient le record soit 2 mois, manquerait plus qu'il l'épouse. Tu imagines l'horreur ? Holly Wood !

Les deux amies explosèrent de rire en pensant à la situation. Heureusement Holly Wilson était à 100% contre le mariage et une nouvelle raison venait de s'ajouter à sa liste la confortant dans son choix. Jayne rentra chez elle une heure plus tard. La journée se passa sans que rien d'important n'arrive. A la tombée de la nuit, ne parvenant pas à dormir alla se promener dehors. La push était un endroit sécurisé, pas de quoi fouetter un chat comme disait son père. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la forêt elle entendit des hurlements de loup. Elle s'asseya à l'entrée de la forêt contre un arbre bercée par les chants des loups. Elle sortit de son sac un livre et une lampe de poche et elle commença à lire paisiblement. Elle ne savait pas ce que mettait Jayne dans ses tisanes mais elle n'avait guère envie de dormir. Soudain entendant des bruits de pas, elle leva la tête dirigeant sa lampe vers la forêt. Elle découvrit avec surprise son Leah, Quil et Embry. Elle ignorait qu'en plus de Brady, Sam, Seth, Jacob et Collin ils étaient tous des loups chargés de protéger la ville des affreux vampires.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? l'agressa brusquement Leah.

- Et vous que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ? demanda Lana l'ignorant.

- C'est dangereux, tu ne devrais pas être là en pleine nuit idiote, s'irrita-t-elle.

- Leah ne lui parle pas comme ça, déclara posément Embry. Lana tu ne devrais pas être là, c'est risqué. Tu comprends ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui légitime le fait que vous étiez _vous_ dans la forêt.

- Je m'en occupe, rentrez, dit Embry.

Ils s'exécutèrent, Quil faisant un signe de tête rapide à Lana tandis que Leah l'ignora royalement. Lana regarda impatiemment Embry.

- Comme ça tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire afin de détendre l'atmoshpère.

- Je n'apprécie pas de me faire agresser par Leah, je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle me déteste autant. J'ai toujours était gentille avec elle.

Embry réfléchit une seconde avant de dire :

- Leah… ne te détestera jamais autant qu'elle se déteste elle-même. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle en veut au monde entier, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la forêt ? questionna Lana changeant de sujet.

- S'il te plaît, je.. pour l'instant je ne peux pas te répondre.

Elle le regarda surprise ne comprenant pas ce qu'il racontait. Puis elle jugea que chacun avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets et décida de passer à autre chose, en tout cas pour le moment. Cela soulagea grandement Embry qui ne fut pas encore prêt à révéler à Lana la vérité.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi, dit-il.

- On dirait que ça devient une habitude, sourit-elle.

Il la fixa durant quelques secondes qui parurent durée une éternité. Elle se mit à rougir face à ce regard perçant et insistant.

- Embry, arrête.

- Je suis désolé, je te trouve juste vraiment jolie ce soir. La lune qui éclaire ton visage, tes cheveux soulevés par le vent, tes joue rosies par le froid…

- Tu trouves que je suis jolie ? l'interrogea-t-elle étonnée.

- Ça te surprend ?

- De ta part oui, je veux dire depuis que je suis arrivée tu te comportes de manière étrange.

- Etrangement bien ou mal ? demanda-t-il avec un air noble.

- Juste étrange, mais je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, dit-elle en continuant de sourire.

Embry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour satisfait de sa réponse. Quant ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chez Lana, celle-ci le salua avant de poser sa main sur la clenche mais il la retint fermement par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui et il lui dit simplement :

- Ne va plus dans la forêt le soir, d'accord ?

- Tu as l'air si sérieux, je croyais que tu avais le goût du risque, dit-elle narquoisement.

- Promets-moi de ne plus aller dans la forêt la nuit, dit-il avec un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Et si j'en ai envie ?

Embry lui adressa un regard sévère.

- Je refreinerais cette envie, ça sonna davantage comme une question.

- Tu refreineras cette envie, dit-il plus relaxé.

- Je suis vraiment trop docile ! se plaignit-elle.

- Pas docile, juste intelligente au point de mesurer les risques et de savoir ce qui est sage de décider ou non.

- Je t'assure que c'est de la pure docilité, je crois qu'en réalité mes neurones ne sont plus capables de fonctionner après 22heures, s'amusa-t-elle.

- A demain, sourit-il.

- A demain ?

- J'ai la vague impression que le destin fait tout pour qu'on se croise, dit-il mystérieusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il l'embrassa subitement sur la joue avant de s'en aller sans un regard. Elle rentra quelque peu bouleversée et ne parvint pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Le destin… ? Destin, hasard, fatalité appeler le comme vous le souhaitez, le fait est que vous ne pouvez y échapper.

* * *

><p>Doucement mais sûrement on avance. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis j'en tiendrais compte, merci ! =)<p>

Bisous.


	4. Chapter 4: La jalousie des uns

Désolée du retard mais j'ai été plutôt occupée ces temps-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit voici le nouveau chapitre :

Enjoy it ! ;)

.

* * *

><p>Lana était assise sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les jambes parlant avec des amis de son ancienne école. Quand elle fut soudainement interrompue par Quil qui entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper dans sa chambre. Elle leva la tête vers lui tandis qu'il s'approchait et s'installa lourdement sur son lit sans même enlever ses chaussures.<p>

- Quil tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on entre sans frapper et qu'on pose ses chaussures sur mon lit ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il retira ses chaussures puis se ré-avachit près d'elle, observant sa conversation. Elle soupira exaspérée par le comportement de son invitée surprise. Elle ferma son ordinateur et le regarda tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai connu plus chaleureuse, remarqua-t-il tandis qu'elle garda la même expression. Très bien je suis désolé de ne pas avoir frappé et de mettre allongé avec mes chaussures, dit-il finalement.

Elle se leva pour aller ranger son ordinateur sur le bureau puis revint s'installer près de lui.

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très agréable aujourd'hui, déclara Lana.

Quil ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qui la chagrinait. Non pas qu'il s'en contre-fichait, juste qu'il le savait déjà. Lui aussi était passé par là. Cette sensation désagréable, ce sentiment qui vous fait vous sentir étranger dans votre propre demeure. Lorsque Jacob et Embry étaient devenus des loups tandis qu'il n'avait pas encore subit la transformation, il avait vécu cette déplaisante situation. Tout le monde s'éloigne de vous sans que vous ne compreniez vraiment pourquoi. Vous êtes conscient qu'il se passe des choses autour de vous, mais vous ignorez tout de ces choses en question. Il avait détesté cette période, la solitude devint sa meilleure amie jusqu'à sa propre transformation. Il prit donc simplement Lana dans ses bras. Le plus souvent elle souriait, parfois elle était en colère contre le monde entier et quelques autre fois elle pleurait. Quil se souvint de la première fois où il vu le film Peter Pan. Il avait tout de suite assimilait Lana à Clochette. Tout comme elle, elle semblait si petite et c'était comme si de ce fait, elle ne pouvait ressentir qu'une émotion à la fois. Lorsqu'il lui raconta cela à l'aube de leurs onze ans, elle se vexa profondément et refusa de lui parler pendant trois jours. Le mauvais caractère était peut-être une tare de famille dont elle et Paul avait hérité, quoi qu'elle restait tout de même beaucoup plus agréable que lui.

- J'aimerai bien que tu partages cette pensée qui te fait sourire avec moi, dit-elle doucement.

- Tu détestes que je t'appelle Clochette n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Tu le sais très bien, ronchonna Lana boudeuse.

- Je pense continuer, Embry va crever de jalousie ! ria-t-il.

- Tu es cru.. Attends, quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se permettrait d'être jaloux, je ne crois être sa petite amie, répliqua-t-elle hautainement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il craquait pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. La vérité c'était qu'Embry était vraiment beau garçon et qu'en ce moment en plus de cela il s'avérait être très charmant envers elle. Seulement voilà la situation était trop complexe. La seule histoire d'amour qu'elle avait vécu, avait été un fiasco total. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur puisqu'Andrew l'avait laissé pathétiquement tomber deux fois pour une autre. Aussi elle irait bientôt en Angleterre normalement. Il serait trop compliqué de s'emmouracher de quiconque pour le moment. Dans une dizaine d'années lorsqu'elle aurait ses diplômes et une vie organisée, pourquoi pas ? C'était idiot elle rencontrerait probablement l'homme de sa vie à l'université.

- Je devrais te laisser réfléchir, en plus il faut que j'y aille. Jacob, Embry et moi on répare des vieilles motos à l'atelier.

- D'accord, embrasse-les pour moi.

- Un message particulier pour Embry, Clochette ?

- Très bien… hum. Bon, eh bien… dit lui…que j'espère qu'il passe une bonne journée, elle fronça les sourcils trouvant sa phrase idiote et maladroite.

- C'est nul, s'exaspéra Quil. Je lui dirais que tu penses à lui ou qu'il te manque. C'est beaucoup mieux.

- Non !

Trop tard, Quil avait déjà disparu. Elle ronchonna une bonne heure puis se décida enfin à sortir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée elle remarqua qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Elle rentra donc à l'intérieur ne souhaitant pas affronter un temps si maussade. Elle alla à la cuisine et feuilleta un livre de recette. Puis subitement, fatiguée de bougonner, Lana prépara une bonne dizaine de muffins. Elle mit tout ça dans un panier qu'elle recouvra d'une petite serviette en tissus vichy verte. Elle prit un manteau bien chaud, un parapluie et se dirigea vers l'atelier. Lana n'était plus très loin, Elle entendait les trois garçons rigolaient très fort. De ce qu'elle entendait ils semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva, elle se racla la gorge bruyamment pour prévenir de sa présence. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- J'ai préparé des muffins, dit-elle en souriant. Une de mes meilleures recettes.. une des seules.

- Génial je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Jacob en prenant un gâteau. Humm tu t'améliore Lana, c'est pas du tout mauvais !

- Merci Jacob, j'apprécie, sourit-elle de plus belle.

- Eh, Lana ? Ce soir il y a un feu de camp, je pense que ce serait pas mal que tu viennes, proposa Embry.

- Vraiment ? Oh ! Chouette ! j'adore toutes ces légendes. Quand j'étais petite et que mon père m'en racontait quelques unes, j'espérais secrètement et de toutes mes forces qu'elles soient réelles. Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'étais une enfant, alors bon ! dit-elle toute excitée.

- Parfait, alors, répondit Embry mystérieusement.

- Dis-moi _Clochette_ tout à l'heure tu étais au bord du gouffre et là, tu déborde de joie. Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Quil.

- J'en ai assez de rester dans mon coin, j'essaie d'être gentille et agréable pour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Pourquoi « Clochette » ? demanda Embry.

- Je pensais à une insulte comme « bougre de cloche ! » mais Quil ne se le permettrait pas, dit Jacob.

- « Bougre de cloche » ? répéta Déconcertée Lana. Es-tu fou Jacob ?

Elle se mit à rire accompagnée de Quil. Jacob lui haussa simplement les épaules, pas certains de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quant à Embry il resta parfaitement neutre, mais personne ne le remarqua spécialement. Il observait la complicité qui malgré les années demeura en partie entre les deux amis. Ils étaient tactiles l'un envers l'autre, ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de parler pour se comprendre car un regard suffisait, parfois moins. Embry admirait, jalousait, voulait partager cela avec elle. Il savait bien pourtant que rien ne se passerait plus jamais entre eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer face à la situation, et il détestait ressentir cela.

- Dîtes quand vous aurez terminé ces petites merveilles, j'espère que vous aurez la courtoisie de m'emmener faire un tour, dit Lana pointant du doigt les bécanes.

- Quand j'ai emmené Bella, elle s'est blessé… expliqua sombrement Jacob.

- On m'a déjà parlé d'Isabella, tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bella. Et oui on peut dire que je l'aime beaucoup, soupira-t-il.

- Malheureusement la belle préfère l'autre sangsue, déclara Embry désolé pour son ami.

- J'en suis navrée Jacob, dit Lana d'une voix compatissante. Elle ignore ce qu'elle perd, entre toi et ce garçon ordinaire et vide d'intérêt je n'aurai pas hésité un instant.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama Quil.

- Bon aller les gars, on devrait finir de réparer ces vieilles carcasses avant le feu de camps ! s'exprima Jacob changeant à tout prix de sujet.

Elle rentra chez elle plus tard afin de se préparer avant le feu de camps. Elle partirait avec Paul et son père, écouter les histoires de la tribu. Elle était intenable tant elle fut excitée. Son père bailla, fatiguée de la voir si agitée. Paul lui intima plusieurs fois d'arrêter, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Ça suffit Lana ! Bon sang, ce que tu peux être pénible, s'énerva Paul.

- Je la préfère ainsi, que triste comme ce matin, dit son père.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de participer à un feu de camps ! D'ailleurs avant tu nous l'a toujours interdit papa.. pourquoi cela ?

- Tu sais ma fille, ces histoires sont notre héritage culturel depuis des décennies. C'est précieux et très sérieux. On ne les écoute pas à la légère, il faut la maturité nécessaire pour les comprendre.

- Sur ces mots ils partirent au Feu. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà assises. Embry fit signe à Lana de le rejoindre. Elle regarda son père comme pour lui demander son consentement puis elle alla rejoindre Embry.

- Je suis vraiment contente d'être là !

- Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois là. Ça devrait bientôt commencer, il ne manque plus que les Clearwater.

- Quil, dit que tu m'aimes bien. Est-ce vrai ?

Embry parut un instant gêné, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle le lui demande ainsi. Il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

- C'est tout récent, depuis que je suis revenue ? Je t'avoue que ça me perturbe un peu. Je veux dire le fait que ce soit si soudain, chuchota-t-elle.

- Regarde Seth arrive ! On en parlera après le feu de camps, si tu veux bien.

- D'accord, dit-elle gentiment.

Elle écouta attentivement chaque mot prononcé, passionnée par la ferveur et la conviction mise dans chacun de ces-derniers. L'ambiance était vraiment particulière, tout le monde écoutait respectueusement les orateurs. Peu importe s'ils connaissaient déjà tous les histoires par cœur, tous semblèrent les redécouvrir ne se lassant jamais de ces doux récits. On parlait de vaillants loups, d'horrible sang-froid, appelé plus communément vampire. Lana comprit pourquoi son père, ne lui avait pas raconté toutes ces histoires plutôt, certaines étaient difficiles à entendre pour des enfants, notamment celle du sacrifice. Lana observa Embry un instant, il ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle lui prit la main discrètement guidée par une pulsion de courage ou d'inconscience. Il tourna la tête vers elle surprit, puis resserra sa poigne. Elle ignorait si elle avait fait cela de manière amicale ou pas, elle l'avait juste fait. Il avait les mains très chaudes ce qui réchauffa les siennes glacées. Elle aurait souhaité que cet instant dure pour l'éternité.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Merci ! Une review ?


End file.
